All I Need
by Mel Thewlis
Summary: Remo Lupin precisa de um presente de casamento para a esposa, mas... o que dar à ela? Songfic com a musica All I Need, do Tom Felton. SPOILERS DH


Oooi, tudo bem? Então, nessa fanfic existe uma música chamada All I Need, que é pertencente ao ator, cantor e compositor Tom Felton (sim, o interprete de Draco Malfoy), que eu achei super linda!

Espero que gostem da fanfic, pois escrevi ela com muito carinho 3

Ah, mais uma coisa: eu espero reviews, please! *-*

Um presente de casamento. Era o que Remo Lupin precisava pra sua esposa. "Esposa... a minha esposa..." Este era o pensamento que o fazia sorrir do nada, pelo simples fato de que _ela_ era a sua esposa, a sua Tonks.

No dia seguinte seria o primeiro aniversário de casamento, e ele não sabia o que fazer pra ela. Caminhava pelas ruas da Londres trouxa, procurando por algo que a surpreendesse, que a deixasse mais feliz do que já estava.

"Tem que ser algo que não incomode Teddy", pensava ele. Seu filho tinha apenas alguns meses de idade, e era o "erro" mais bem cometido de sua vida, como ele dizia.

Enquanto ainda caminhava, agora no mundo bruxo e mais precisamente pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, passou pela frente do Três Vassouras e resolveu entrar e pedir uma dose de cerveja amanteigada. Enquanto saboreava a bebida, continuava pensando num presente para ela. Quando havia bebido o ultimo gole do conteúdo da caneca, teve uma ideia, algo que certamente Tonks nunca haveria imaginado.

Levantou-se, pagou pela bebida e retornou a casa, onde a mulher o esperava.

- Dora? – ele a chamou ao entrar.

- Oi, amor. – ela respondeu, e ele seguiu a voz que vinha de dentro do quarto onde ela amamentava o bebê.

- Tudo bem com vocês? – perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela e beijando-a, enquanto acariciava a criança nos braços da mãe.

- Sim, sim. E você?

- Melhor agora que estou aqui com vocês. – respondeu com um sorriso, ao que a metamorfomaga beijou-o novamente.

- Remo, você está com fome? Eu fiz algo que você adora pro café da tarde, está em cima da mesa. – com esse comentário dela, Remo a olha com uma cara desconfiada e um sorriso maroto no rosto. – Está me olhando assim por quê?

Ele não respondeu. Levantou-se e foi em direção à cozinha, ainda sorrindo, ao que ela o seguia. Quando viu que sobre a mesa havia um bolo de chocolate delicioso, com cobertura e granulado – que ele adorava – olhou para ela e perguntou:

- Tem certeza que foi você que fez?

- Bem... – ela começou a se explicar. – Molly me ajudou, ela veio e foi me dizendo devagar passo a passo o que eu devia fazer. – o sorriso do marido tornou-se uma risada, justamente aquela que ela amava ver. – Mas fui eu que fiz! – ela riu junto a ele. Nisso, Teddy soltou o seio da mãe e aparentemente tentava expressar algo. – Pronto, seu faminto? – perguntou ela, ajeitando a roupa e erguendo um pouco o menino. – Está satisfeito agora, meu pequeno? – com a pergunta da mãe, o pequeno garoto sorri.

- Posso pegar ele um pouco, Dora? – pede o licantropo, com simplicidade na voz.

- Ah, Remo, você não precisa pedir. – disse ela, entregando a criança aos braços do pai.

O pai então brincou com a criança por algum tempo, até que ela voltou a dormir – agora no colo do pai – e ele e Tonks começaram a conversar sobre um assunto não muito preocupante: a Grande Batalha.

Algumas horas depois a noite já se encontrava escura, a lua na sua fase chamada de "lua nova", mas com milhares de estrelas brilhantes que substituíam a estrela maior. Teddy foi ajeitado delicadamente no berço e os pais foram deitar-se, pois certamente estavam cansados.

No dia seguinte, quando Tonks acordou, viu o marido adentrando o quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã cheia de coisas deliciosas como chocolates, torradas, vitamina de mamão com laranja que ela adorava, entre outras guloseimas. Outra coisa em que ela reparou foi que Remo tinha algo pendurado nas costas.

- Amor, o que é isso? – perguntou ela apontando para o que parecia estar enrolado em uma capa preta.

- Ah, é pro seu presente, minha linda. – respondeu ele. Beijando-a, ele sentou-se ao lado dela e abriu a capa que trazia: Tonks viu ali um violão preto que ele logo posicionou sobre o colo, quando olhou para ela, e começou a tocar e cantar:

'_Cause I live to get lost on lazy afternoons with you_

_And what I'd give for any cause to turn a day into a few._

'_Cause just one kiss is all I need._

_Take my hand and let me lead_

_Far away to an empty place._

_I live to see your face smiling back at me after kissing you._

_Got a trick right up my sleeve if I'm missing you..._

'_Cause all I need to do to is close my eyes_

_And you'll be right by my side._

'_Cause all I need is you._

_You're in my mind, everything's gunna be alright._

'_Cause a thousand miles wouldn't keep me_

_From seeing you._

_(Seeing you...)_

_A thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you._

_So if I only have one day left in my life_

_I'd make you my wife._

_I'd take your hand_

_Fly to the warm sand._

_That would be grand._

_And in my last few hours,_

_I'd find you some flowers._

_And for once, I wouldn't need my guitars_

'_Cause right now I'd rather be in your arms._

_Yeah you heard it right, I wouldn't need my guitars._

_I'd rather be in your arms._

_You're right, you can keep my guitar._

_I'd rather be in your arms._

'_Cause all I need to do is close my eyes_

_And you'll be right by my side._

'_Cause all I need is you - you're in my mind._

_Everything's gunna be all right._

'_Cause a thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you._

_I said, a thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you._

'_Cause all I need is you, you're in my mind._

_Oh yeah._

'_Cause all I need to do is close my eyes_

_And you'll be by my side._

_All I need to do... is be with you._

_Everything I do - I do it, girl, for you._

Ao terminar a canção, Remo olhou a esposa e disse:

- Feliz primeiro aniversário de casamento, Dora. – e, aproximando-se, beijou-a intensamente.

- Ah, Remo, que lindo! – ela respondeu ao se separarem, abrindo um enorme sorriso no rosto, por onde escorriam lágrimas emocionadas. – Que bom que você lembrou!

- Não pensou mesmo que eu ia esquecer, não é?

- Bem... é que geralmente os maridos esquecem – ela respondeu rindo.

- Pois eu não esqueci. – afirmou ele obviamente, beijando-a mais uma vez.

Separaram-se novamente quando Teddy interveio, pois começara a choramingar no berço até que a mãe viesse tomá-lo nos braços. Ela olhou-o e sorrindo disse:

- Bom dia, meu pequeno! Você ouviu a declaração de seu pai, que linda?

O garoto aparentemente sorriu para a mãe e balançou seus braçinhos, cujos punhos davam vontade de morder de tão gorduchinhos que eram.

Passaram o resto daquele dia juntos, somente os três, divertindo-se da forma que pudessem.

E esse foi, certamente, o melhor presente de casamento que Remo poderia oferecer a ela, durante todo o tempo de vida em que eles permaneceram juntos.

_Cause all I need is you, you're in my mind, everything's __gunna be alright._

_(Porque tudo o que eu preciso é você, você está em minha mente, tudo ficará bem)._


End file.
